Little Things
by baby kyungie
Summary: Angel. Maafkan aku, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah alasan dan ingatlah semua moment indah yang telah kita lalui berdua. aku mencintaimu, dengan segala hal kecil yang ada pada dirimu *bad summary*. A KaiSoo (EXO Couple) -failed fluff and romance- fanfic here! hope you like it.
1. Angel

Title : Little Things

Author : baby kyungie

Rate : T

Cast :

- Kim Jong In (Kai or Jongin)

- Do Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo)

- Others

Pairing : KaiSoo (main) slight others

Warning : aneh – fluff and romance gagal – alur cepat – typo – etc.

Summary : Angel. Maafkan aku, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah alasan dan ingatlah semua moment indah yang telah kita lalui berdua. aku mencintaimu, dengan segala hal kecil yang ada pada dirimu *bad summary*

.

_**Inti dari fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu One Direction dengan judul yang sama -Little Things- dan dipadukan dengan beberapa lagu lain nya. This Is NOT an SONGFICT!**_

.

.

HAPPY READING! -3-

.

.

.

_I must be in Heaven, cause I'm looking at an Angel  
Whose staring back at me, his eyes so heavenly_

_I must be in Heaven, cause I'm looking at an Angel_

_There's no one on this Earth, that's made this beautiful  
I must be in Heaven_

.

_**-Little Things-**_

.

Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Jongin, namun orang-orang senang memanggil nya Kai. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu pasti mengapa dan sejak kapan orang-orang sering memanggil nya Kai. Jujur saja, Jongin tidak begitu perduli dengan hal itu karena Jongin hanya menikmati dan membiarkan orang-orang memberikan nama panggilan untuk nya, selama nama panggilan itu masih sopan.

Jongin mengambil ponsel dan dompet. Setelah itu, Jongin menggunakan _sneakers_ berwarna putih miliknya, dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam yang membungkus kaki jenjang nya serta baju kaos yang tergolong santai berwarna putih polos. Tidak lupa, Jongin juga menggunakan arloji dan topi berwarna biru juga, sangat cocok dengan kulit _tan_ eksotis milik nya. _Simple_ memang, tapi siapapun yang melihat penampilan Jongin yang hanya memadukan tiga warna di tubuh nya, sudah pasti akan terjerat dan jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Kim Jongin.

Jongin mengambil sepeda yang terletak di garasi rumah nya. Ibu dan Ayah Jongin? Mereka sedang berada di Los Angeles, America. Tentu saja karena hal pekerjaan, dan Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"akan pergi ke taman lagi, tuan muda?" tanya salah seorang maid yang sedang berada di teras rumah mewah milik nya.

"ah, Victoria _noona_!" Jongin membawa sepeda nya ke dekat teras rumah, kemudian menghela nafas pelan,"sudah kubilang berapa kali, jika tidak ada _eomma_ dan _appa_, cukup panggil aku Jongin. _Noona_ tau kan aku tidak terlalu- maksudku sangat tidak suka jika kalian memanggilku tuan muda?" Jongin sedikit mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya, tanda bahwa dia sedang sebal,

"baiklah, maafkan _noona_. _Noona_ hanya sedikit janggal jika harus memanggilmu hanya nama, tapi akan _noona_ biasakan seperti itu. _Oh_, jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu, Jongin-_ah_. Itu terlihat tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang cool, dan lagi, kamu terlihat sangat kekanakan." Victoria terkekeh ringan, keemudian sedikit berjinjit dengan tangan nya yang terulur untuk merapikan rambut Jongin yang sedikit berantakan.

"aku memang masih anak-anak, _noona_."

"anak-anak dari sisi mana nya? Kamu sudah remaja menjelang dewasa, Jongin!"

Jongin dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Amber –_bodyguard_ Jongin- dari belakang nya. Victoria hanya tertawa melihat Jongin yang menahan kesal.

"Amber _noona_, bisakah _noona_ tidak mengagetkan orang seperti tadi? Bagaimana jika aku memiliki penyakit jantung dan mati seketika saat _noona_ mengagetkanku seperti tadi?!"

"_well_, jika kamu memiliki penyakit seperti itu, _noona_ tidak mungkin mengagetkanmu seperti tadi." Balas Amber cuek.

"_whatever._" Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Jongin-_ah_, _noona_ rasa kamu harus pergi." Victoria mencoba mencairkan suasana. Jongin mengangkat alis nya sebelah.

"_Noona_ mengusirku?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak," Victoria tersenyum, "_noona_ hanya mengingatkanmu."

Jongin melirik arloji biru nya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4.10 pm.

"kurasa _noona_ benar. Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu," Jongin memeluk Victoria, kemudian memeluk Amber. Bisa dibilang, itu sudah kebiasaan Jongin mengingat Victoria dan Amber adalah orang terdekat nya. "dan Amber _noona_ tidak perlu mengawalku. Seperti biasa, aku akan pulang tepat waktu. I promise you guys, _o__kay_?"

Amber mengangguk tanda paham. Jongin naik dan mulai mengayuh sepeda nya. Disaat Jongin hendak keluar, pagar raksasa yang melindungi rumah nya itu terbuka secara otomatis. Setelah Jongin keluar dari halaman rumah nya, pagar itu kembali menutup. Tidak otomatis sebenar nya, Victoria yang menekan tombol-tombol untuk membuka dan menutup pagar itu.

"_Eonni_ tau, Jongin itu berbeda." Victoria yang mendengar perkataan Amber tersenyum, kemudian menepuk sofa di sebelah nya yang baru saja ia duduki.

"kamu juga merasakan nya, Amber? Ya, dia memang berbeda. Kebanyakan, anak lelaki yang memiliki segala nya seperti Jongin akan bersikap tidak baik dan menjadi liar karena pergaulan. Apalagi dengan orang tua nya yang selalu sibuk sehingga kurang bisa memantau keadaan anak nya. Tapi tidak dengan Jongin." Victoria tersenyum.

"ya, dia malah bersikap sangat baik dan tidak pernah menghambur-hamburkan harta orang tua nya. _Eonni_ tau, aku menyayangi nya seperti adik sendiri. Walaupun aku dan Jongin sering berdebat karena hal kecil, tapi aku benar-benar menyayangi nya." Kata Amber tulus.

"Kamu benar, Amber. Kamu tau kan _Tuan_ dan _Nyonya Kim_ merupakan orang yang sangat baik, murah hati dan dermawan? Jadi, wajar saja jika Jongin memiliki sifat yang baik seperti itu."Amber mengangguk menyetujui, kemudian menatap Victoria, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Uhm.. _Eonni_?"

"ya?"

"mau menjaga adik kecil kita dan orang yang ia cintai untuk selama nya?"

Amber tertawa, begitu juga Victoria.

"tentu saja aku mau."

.

_**-Little Things-**_

.

Jongin mengayuh sepeda milik nya perlahan. Sesekali Jongin menyapa dan tersenyum ramah kepada orang-orang yang ia temui di sepanjang jalan. Sebenarnya, taman yang Jongin tuju tidak jauh. Dua puluh menit waktu yang diperlukan dari rumah Jongin menuju taman dengan berjalan kaki, sedangkan jika menggunakan sepeda membutuhkan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit saja.

Begitu sampai di taman, Jongin segera memarkirkan sepeda nya di tempat parkir khusus sepeda. Setelah itu, Jongin segera melangkahkan kaki panjang nya masuk ke dalam taman. Baru beberapa langkah masuk di taman itu, Jongin berhenti dan menatap ke sekitar nya.

"kenapa sepi sekali? Tidak seperti biasanya." Gumam Jongin, "tapi setidak nya masih ada beberapa anak kecil yang masih bermain." kemudian Jongin melanjutkan berjalan ke arah kursi yang berada di tepi sungai kecil –sungai buatan-. Kursi itu berada di bawah pohon yang rindang, dan hanya bisa menampung dua orang.

Jongin mengamati keadaan sekitar untuk yang kedua kali nya. Dan kini, mata Jongin terpaku kepada seorang _namja_ yang tengah menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajah nya dengan anak kecil yang Jongin duga baru saja diberi permen –atau sesuatu hal lain nya yang disukai anak kecil- oleh _namja_ itu. Anak kecil itu tersenyum, kemudian berlari meninggalkan _namja_ tadi yang kini sudah mengangkat wajah nya dan tersenyum lembut seraya menatapi anak kecil tadi yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Jongin terpesona, dan mulai membatin.

'_Kim Jongin, kau pasti sedang berada di surga. Karena kau, melihat seorang malaikat,_'

Mungkin merasa diperhatikan, _namja_ tadi menoleh ke arah Jongin yang kini sedang menatap nya. _Namja_ tadi berjalan ke arah Jongin yang masih mematung tanpa melepas kontak mata mereka.

'_Malaikat itu juga menatapku, mata nya.. mata nya sangat surgawi,_'

_Namja_ itu telah sampai di depan Jongin, Jongin masih terpesona oleh nya. _Namja_ tadi tersenyum lembut dan tulus kepada Jongin, senyum yang menurut Jongin.. sangat indah- tidak. Ini lebih dari indah!

'_tidak ada seorang pun di bumi ini, yang membuat ini indah. Ya Tuhan, Kim Jongin! Kau pasti sedang berada di surga!_'

"Maaf. Tapi bisakah kamu berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" mungkin merasa risih karena di tatap intens, _namja_ itu akhir nya membuka suara. Dan Jongin baru tersadar dari keterpesonaan dan tingkah bodoh nya.

"a-ah, _ne. mianhamnida_."

Jongin berniat untuk membungkuk, tapi yang ada dahi dan hidung nya terbentur dengan dahi dan hidung _namja_ di depan nya. Ntahlah siapa yang harus disalahkan di sini, Jongin yang gugup dan akhirnya bertingkah bodoh atau jarak mereka berdua yang terlalu dekat.

"ah _appoyo_.."

Jongin menoleh ke _namja_ itu sambil mengusap hidung nya. Dan bisa Jongin lihat kalau dahi dan hidung _namja_ itu memerah akibat ulah nya. Wajar saja sampai memerah, mereka berdua terbentur cukup kuat karena tenaga Jongin yang bisa dibilang tidak pelan.

"_oh my god! I'm so sorry!_" karena reflek dan panik, Jongin langsung menarik _namja_ tadi dan menangkup wajah imut miliknya, kemudian mengusap-usap dahi _namja_ itu dengan lembut. Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua nya baru menyadari bahwa jarak mereka terlampau dekat. Apalagi dengan badan _namja_ itu yang lebih pendek dari Jongin. Hal itu menyebabkan _namja_ itu merona manis.

Setelah melepaskan _namja_ itu, Jongin dengan malu dan canggung mempersilahkan _namja_ itu duduk bersama nya di kursi yang berada di sana. Mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung di sana, Jongin membuka percakapan.

"uhm.. apakah kamu baru di sini? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"iya. Aku dan keluargaku baru saja pindah ke sini tadi malam- oh tepat nya tengah malam. Jadi masih banyak yang belum mengetahui kepindahan kami," _namja_ itu terkekeh lucu, "namaku Do Kyungsooo, siapa namamu?" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jongin.

"namaku Kim Jongin, namun banyak yang memanggilku Kai."

.

_**-Little Things-**_

.

"_aigoo_, kenapa aku bisa tidak tau ya kalau _hyung_ baru pindah tadi malam? Padahal aku tidur pukul tiga pagi." Ucap Jongin yang kini menuntun sepeda nya.

Kini, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka. Suasana yang sempat canggung tadi bisa mereka atasi karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sama-sama pintar dan mudah dalam bergaul.

"mungkin karena kamu terlalu focus mengerjakan sesatu yang sedang kamu lakukan tadi malam?" tebak Kyungsoo asal.

"_well_, tadi malam aku memang sangat serius bermain game di kamarku, sampai-sampai Victoria _noona_ dan Amber _noona_ memarahiku." Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Jongin.

Jongin berhenti berjalan. Menyebabkan Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sebelah nya ikut berhenti.

"ada apa, Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"ini rumahku, _hyung_. Maaf, aku harus pulang tepat waktu karena aku sudah berjanji kepada Victoria _noona_ dan Amber _noona_ bahwa aku akan pulang tepat waktu." Jongin menunduk, menyesal.

"_Gwaenchana_ Jongin-_ah_. Perlu kamu ketahui, rumahku tepat berada di sebelah rumahmu." Dan seketika itu juga mata Jongin berbinar senang.

"_hyung_ tau, aku masih tidak percaya kalau _hyung_ lebih tua satu tahun dariku dan ulang tahun kita hanya berbeda dua hari. _Your face just too cute and.. uhm pretty._" Jujur Jongin.

"Jongin_, i'm a boy and i'm handsome_." Kyungsoo berkata dengan pipi yang dihiasi rona tipis.

"_i'm serious, hyung. Even you are prettier than a girl_." Jongin tersenyum tulus, rona di pipi Kyungsoo semakin terlihat jelas. Jongin melirik arloji biru nya, waktu menunjukan pukul 7.00 pm.

"aku masuk dulu, _hyung_," Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo kemudian mencium nya, "_good night, angel_."

Jongin pun masuk ke dalam gerbang rumah nya, sedangkan Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju rumah nya dengan pipi yang benar-benar merona hebat.

.

_**-Little Things-**_

.

Jongin baru saja selesai mandi. Setelah mengeringkan rambut nya asal-asalan dan menggunakan pakaian untuk tidur –celana selutut dan kaus tanpa lengan-, Jongin turun kebawah, tepat nya ke ruang makan.

"Hallo Jongin." Sapa Victoria yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Hallo _noona_. Dimana Amber _noona_?" Tanya Jongin yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"_I'm here_. Ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Amber yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan dengan kantung belanjaan. Jongin memilih diam tanpa niatan menjawab pertanyaan Amber.

Setelah siap, mereka bertiga makan bersama dengan tenang. Sudah menjadi peraturan di rumah keluarga _Kim_, jika sedang makan tidak ada yang boleh berbiacara karena itu tidak sopan. Setelah selesai makan, Jongin membantu Amber dan Victoria membersihkan meja makan. Setelah nya, mereka bertiga duduk bersama di ruang tv, namun tidak menyalakan tv yang ada di sana.

"kamu tahu kan Jongin kalau kamu terlambat lima menit dari biasanya? Ada apa?" Tanya Amber.

"tadi aku bertemu seseorang di taman. Dia sangat lucu dan manis. Dia lebih tua satu tahun dariku. Tidak tau kenapa, setiap aku melihat wajah nya, aku seperti mendapat serangan jantung, _noona_. Jantungku selalu berdetak tidak normal jika kami bersama," Jongin menatap Amber dan Victoria bergantian, "ada apa denganku?"

Jongin memang belum pernah tertarik dengan masalah percintaan. Menyukai seseorang saja belum pernah, apalagi jatuh cinta. Dan kini, Amber dan Victoria tau bahwa Jongin mulai tertarik kepada seseorang. Dan pasti hal ini yang membuat Jongin terlambat pulang lima menit dari biasanya.

"kamu jatuh cinta, Jongin. Sebegitu bodoh nya kah kamu untuk menyadari hal seperti itu?"

Jongin mendelik karena Amber yang dengan tega nya mengatai diri nya bodoh, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

"aku? Jatuh cinta? Bisa jadi..." gumam Jongin.

"siapa orang beruntung itu, dan bagaimana ciri-ciri nya, hm?" Victoria bertanya dengan nada jahil sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Jongin tersenyum malu, kemudian menerawang ke langit-langit rumah nya, membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo.

"_He has a big eyes and chubby cheeks, it makes him so cute. His skin like a baby's skin, very soft! He is shorter than me, and.. and.. ah! It's hard to explain. He's too perfect in my eyes. Oh, his name is Do Kyungsoo._" Jongin tersenyum.

"_And for me, he is an angel._"

Amber dan Victoria bungkam.

.

.

_He_?

.

.

Jongin jatuh cinta kepada seorang lelaki?

.

_**-Little Things-**_

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Ini pengganti fanfic author yang saya hapus, judul nya **The HISTORY When We Meet**. Hope you guys like it ^^

Last,

Mind to review? Gamsa^^~ *flying kiss*


	2. Fallen in Love

Title : Little Things

Author : baby kyungie

Rate : T

Cast :

- Kim Jong In (Kai or Jongin)

- Do Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo)

- Others

Pairing : KaiSoo (main) slight others

Warning : aneh – fluff and romance gagal – alur cepat – typo – etc.

Summary : Angel. Maafkan aku, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah alasan dan ingatlah semua moment indah yang telah kita lalui berdua. aku mencintaimu, dengan segala hal kecil yang ada pada dirimu *bad summary*

.

_**Inti dari fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu One Direction dengan judul yang sama -Little Things- dan dipadukan dengan beberapa lagu lain nya. This Is NOT an SONGFICT!**_

.

.

HAPPY READING! -3-

.

.

.

_I am secretly looking at you again_

_for how many times now_

_I think I've fallen in love_

_I've fallen in love_

.

_**-Little Things-**_

.

"–soo?"

"EH?!" Kyungsoo mengelus tengkuknya canggung sambil sesekali menatap _namja_ manis dihadapannya yang kini tengah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ada apa denganmu, Kyungsoo?" Tanya namja ber-_dimple_ yang kita ketahui bernama Zhang Yixing, namun kerap disapa Lay. Yixing adalah sepupu jauh Kyungsoo dari cina. Kyungsoo mengerjabkan mata bulatnya.

"a-apa maksud _gege_?" Kyungsoo sedikit gugup karena Yixing memanggil nya dengan nama asli Kyungsoo, bukan _Kyungie_ –nama panggilan kesayangan dari Yixing untuk Kyungsoo-. Jika Yixing memanggil nya dengan nama asli, itu tanda nya Yixing sedikit kesal dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya _gege_ mendapatimu sedang melamun. Sejak pulang dari taman tadi malam, _gege_ sudah mendapatimu melamun dua kali. Ada apa, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo sedikit terbelalak kaget mendengar fakta bahwa ia menjadi sering melamun sejak pulang dari taman bersama Jongin. Menurut kalian tiga kali itu tidak sering? Tiga kali melamun bagi Kyungsoo itu sudah cukup sering mengingat selama ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah melamun. Mungkin pernah, hanya saja tidak pernah ada yang melihat nya melamun. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dirinya menjadi seperti itu. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo bukan melamun. Ia hanya mengingat kejadian disaat teman –yang merangkap sebagai tetangga barunya- yang bernama Jongin mencium tangannya kemarin.

BLUSH~

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasa kedua pipinya memanas. Astaga, hanya dengan mengingat nya saja Kyungsoo langsung merona manis!

"–SOO!"

"APA?!"

Yixing menghela nafas nya, mencoba untuk bersabar. Lagi, Kyungsoo melamun dan kali ini dengan tiba-tiba. Dan mungkin karena Kyungsoo kaget mendengar teriakan Yixing, akhirnya Kyungsoo juga ikut berteriak -_- Namun, ada yang membuat Yixing penasaran. Kyungsoo melamun, tapi... Kyungsoo juga merona disaat yang bersamaan. Yixing memberikan segelas air putih kepada Kyungsoo yang saat ini hanya menatap Yixing dengan tatapan polos nya yang khas seperti anak kecil, dan Yixing yang dasar nya memang sangat penyayang serta ke-ibu-an pun luluh dengan tatapan itu. Kyungsoo mengambil gelas itu.

"_xiexie gege_.." Kyungsoo meminum air tersebut, Yixing hanya mengangguk dan mendaratkan bokong nya untuk duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, _gege_ ingin bertanya sesuatu denganmu. Apa kamu.. sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Dan pertanyaan _simple_ yang dikeluarkan dari bibir seorang Zhang Yixing barusan sukses membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo yang sedang minum tersedak hebat. Kyungsoo batuk-batuk dengan wajah yang memerah, belum lagi Kyungsoo menyemburkan air di dalam mulutnya =="

"K-_Kyungie are you okay_?!" Yixing yang panik mengambil gelas di tangan Kyungsoo, meletakkan gelas itu di meja dan kemudian mengambil inisiatif untuk menepuk dan mengelus punggung Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo yang sudah mendingan pun mengangguk dan mengatur nafasnya.

"_yeah, i'm okay, gege_.." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "kenapa _gege_ bertanya seperti itu?".

"apa salah jika _gege_ bertanya mengingat tingkahmu yang aneh dengan pipi yang merona. Kamu tahu Kyungie, walaupun gejala (?) ini baru kamu alami mulai tadi malam, tapi _gege_ yakin kalau kamu sedang menyukai atau baru tertarik kepada seseorang." Jawab Yixing enteng, namun sedikit panjang lebar.

"g-_gege_, apa yang _gege_ bicarakan? _Gege_ tahu kan kalau kita baru saja pindah ke sini satu hari yang lalu, tentu saja aku belum mengenal siapapun di sini. A-ahahaha."

Kyungsoo berusaha tertawa untuk menutupi kecanggungannya, namun gagal. Yang terdengar jadi nya suara tawa Kyungsoo yang sangat canggung. Ntahlah Kyungsoo harus merutuki dirinya yang sangat bodoh dan selalu gagal berakting dalam hal kebohongan, atau Yixing yang terlalu peka dengan keadaan. _Oh_, tentu saja Kyungsoo harus menyalahkan dirinya yang gagal berakting. Orang yang tidak terlalu peka pun akan tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tertawa dengan canggung.

"Kyungie... jangan berbohong. Kamu tahu kan, _gege_ akan senang jika kamu mau terbuka dengan _gege_. Apa _gege_ pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang _gege_ rasakan darimu?" Yixing menatap Kyungsoo _intens_. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Ia selalu kalah dari Yixing jika menyangkut hal seperti ini.

"baiklah.. aku memang.. uhm, memang..." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuk nya canggung, wajahnya mulai dihiasi rona tipis. "memang...?" Yixing mengulang kata terakhir yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. "a-aku memang sedang menyukai.. seseorang." Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"_see_? Benarkan kata _gege_..," Yixing terkekeh, kemudian membelai rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "siapa orang yang telah membuatmu tertarik, hm?". Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis, menikmati belaian tangan Yixing di rambutnya seraya membayangkan wajah tampan milik Jongin.

"dia itu seorang namja, dan.. dia adalah tetangga baru kita, ge."

"tetangga baru? Bisa kamu jelaskan bagaimana ciri-cirinya, _and.. who is he_, Kyungie?" Tanya Yixing yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian menatap langit-langit rumahnya mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah tampan seorang Kim Jong In dengan jari telunjuk yang ia tempelkan –sedikit ditenggelamkan (?)- di pipi _chubby_ miliknya.

"_He is Jongin, Kim Jong In. But a lot of his friends call him Kai. He is tall, he is handsome, he has a tan skin and it makes him look so fabulous and cool.._" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"_and for me, he is the perfect human I've ever met_."

.

.

oh?

.

.

Jadi Kyungsoo menyukai tetangga baru mereka yang bernama Jongin?

.

_**-Little Things-**_

.

"Jadi orang tua _hyung_ sedang pergi keluar negri karena ada urusan mendadak untuk beberapa bulan?" Jongin bertanya kepada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Kini, keduanya –Jongin dan Kyungsoo- sedang berada di taman kemarin. Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo bersumpah mereka tidak merencanakan untuk pergi ke taman kemarin dan bertemu disana. Sebuah kebetulan yang sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua karena bisa bertemu lagi di taman itu. Sekedar informasi, Kyungsoo membawa tas ransel yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar –kecil- yang berisi karpet tipis dan kecil untuk berpiknik. Ntah apa yang difikirkan Kyungsoo sehingga ia mau membawa karpet kecil itu. Sekarang, Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang tidak terlalu besar beralaskan karpet kecil yang Kyungsoo bawa.

"kalau begitu, _hyung_ tinggal sendirian di rumah?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

"tidak," Kyungsoo menjilat _ice cream vanilla_ yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya, "aku tinggal bersama _gege_ ku, Jongin. _Gege_ ku yang berkewarganegaraan Cina itu ikut keluargaku pindah ke Seoul dan kuliah disini. Tapi kamu tahu, aku seperti tinggal sendiri karena _gege_ bilang dia akan sangat sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan akan pulang larut malam." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya –kecewa.

Jongin hanya mengangguk tanda paham dan segera menghabiskan _ice cream _coklat miliknya, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo yang menikmati _ice cream vanilla_ nya dengan diam, namun sesekali mencuri pandangan ke arah Jongin. Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka. Jongin menyandarkan punggung nya ke pohon itu, kemudian menutup kedua bola matanya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu secara perlahan menoleh dan ntahlah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, lagi, Kyungsoo menatapi wajah tampan milik Jongin.

'_Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi kau melihat wajah tampan miliknya, tidak terhitung untuk berapa kali sekarang,_'

Angin sore berhembus dengan pelan dan menerpa lembut poni milik Jongin sehingga poni itu terjatuh dan menutupi kedua mata milik Jongin yang masih terpejam. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan dengan keberanian yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu datang dari mana, Kyungsoo menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni Jongin yang jatuh menutupi kedua mata Jongin. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo mengelus-elus pipi Jongin dengan lembut menggunakan tangan mungil miliknya. Seolah terperangkap, mata Kyungsoo tidak bisa terlepas dari wajah Jongin. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak sadar kalau posisi duduknya kini bisa dibilang terlampau dekat dengan Jongin.

'_Do Kyungsoo, sepertinya kau sudah jatuh cinta,_' Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mengingat apa yang baru saja ia fikirkan, '_ya, Do Kyungsoo sudah jatuh cinta kepada Kim Jong In._'

GREP!

Kyungsoo yang baru setengah tersadar dari fikirannya mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata bulatnya lucu saat dirasa tangannya yang sedang mengelus pipi Jongin digenggam oleh seseorang. Kyungsoo membelalakan kedua mata bulatnya dan sekarang ia baru tersadar seutuhnya.

Jongin dengan perlahan mulai membuka kedua matanya yang semula tertutup dan langsung disambut dengan mata Kyungsoo yang kini masih saja terbelalak. Jongin terkekeh, kemudian menarik pinggang Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya, sedangkan tangan kiri Jongin yang kini masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo di pipinya perlahan ia arahkan menuju bibir sexy milik seorang Kim Jongin. Jongin mencium tangan Kyungsoo lembut dengan tangan yang masih setia mendekap Kyungsoo serta mata mereka yang terus bertatapan. Jongin mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian menautkan jari-jemari mereka.

"ada apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"_huh_?" dan Kyungsoo hanya merespon nya seperti itu, otak nya masih terlalu bingung dan sedang berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"ada apa? Kenapa menatapiku seperti itu?" Jongin memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"t-tidak. Aku hanya, hanya.." Kyungsoo gelagapan, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"hanya apa? Hanya terpesona oleh ketampananku, hm?" Tanya Jongin dengan bangga dan penuh percaya diri, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya merona dan menjadi salah tingkah sambil memasang wajah andalannya..

O.O

"YAH!" Kyungsoo menjerit –tidak terlalu kuat- kesal seperti seorang wanita, sedangkan Jongin hanya tertawa ringan. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"_you're too confident, Mr. Kim._"

"_of course i am. I'm confident because i said the truth, Mrs. Kim._"

Jongin tersenyum, Kyungsoo mendelik kearahnya.

"siapa yang kamu panggil '_Mrs. Kim_', Jongin?"

"menurutmu siapa, _hyung_?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dengan jawaban singkat yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo dan menarik badan Kyungsoo yang masih berada didekapannya untuk semakin dekat kearahnya. Jongin mencium Kyungsoo. _Hey_, jangan salah paham. Jongin hanya mencium pipi Kyungsoo, hanya di pipi, bukan di tempat lain apalagi di bibir.

BLUSH~

Kyungsoo yang pipinya masih dicium oleh Jongin hanya bisa ber-_blushing_ ria dan memilih hanya diam membiarkan Jongin yang masih menciumnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jongin menggesekkan batang hidung nya di pipi Kyungsoo yang baru saja ia cium, kemudian berbisik.

"_hyung_, apa kamu marah?" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"benarkah?" Jongin bertanya memastikan.

"i-iya."

"baguslah. Baik, tidak perlu gugup seperti itu _hyung_. Aku tahu _hyung_ tadi mengamati wajahku, tapi tetap saja aku tidak tahu alasan _hyung_ melakukannya. Maaf, tadi aku hanya bercanda. Mau memaafkanku, _hyung_?" Jongin berkata dengan nada yang lembut.

"aku tidak marah, Jongin. Sungguh. Tapi karena kamu meminta maaf walau aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu meminta maaf, aku memaafkanmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jongin sehingga kedua hidung mereka bertemu. Sebenarnya bukan hidung yang bertemu, melainkan kedua bibir mereka, tapi sayangnya Kyungsoo sedikit memundurkan kepalanya. _Oh_, wajah Kyungsoo ternyata masih memerah~

"_okay_. Sekarang, makan ice cream-mu, _hyung_. Apa _hyung_ tidak menyadarinya, ice cream-mu sudah mulai meleleh dan mengotori tanganmu serta pakaianku, _hyung_."

Kyungsoo memundurkan kepalanya dan segera melihat ice cream-nya. Ya ampun! Karena terlalu terhanyut dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo melupakan _ice cream vanilla_ nya!

"OMO! M-_mianhaeyo_ Jongin!"

Bukannya menghabiskan _ice cream _itu, Kyungsoo malah membuang nya –melempar _ice cream _itu ketempat sampah- dan berusaha membersihkan baju serta celana Jongin yang ternodai _ice cream _Kyungsoo. Sayangnya, bukan semakin bersih, melainkan semakin kotor karena Kyungsoo membersihkan nya menggunakan tangan kanan nya yang kotor. Kyungsoo semakin panik, dan wajah panik Kyungsoo yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan di wajah Jongin membuatnya tertawa dan menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo.

"_hey_, calm down," Jongin memberi kode kepada Kyungsoo agar tenang dengan mengatur nafasnya dengan terlebih dahulu, "kenapa panik sekali, eoh? Jangan panik seperti itu, _hyung_. _Hyung_ tidak tahu kan wajah _hyung_ terlihat seperti anak-anak yang ketahuan pergi dari rumah nya tanpa izin dari orang tua mereka? _Oh_, tidak. Bahkan wajah _hyung_ lebih lucu dan lebih manis dari mereka."

"j-jangan bercanda dan berhenti menggodaku, Jongin! Uh! /"

"apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda sekarang? Aku serius _hyung_, dan aku tidak sedang menggodamu," Jongin berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyungsoo berdiri, "sekarang ayo pulang, ini sudah hampir malam. Aku tidak mau _hyung_ sakit karena terlalu lama berada di luar. Dan tentang pakaian ini jangan khawatir, aku bisa membersihkannya dengan mencuci baju ini di rumah."

Kyungsoo hanya menurut dan menyambut uluran tangan Jongin, kemudian mereka berdua pulang bersama menuju rumah mereka masing-masing yang saling bersebelahan.

.

_**-Little Things-**_

.

"Jongin?"

Victoria memanggil Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke rumah dan menatap nya dengan penuh selidik.

"ada apa, _noona_? Dan tolong hentikan tatapanmu yang seperti itu."

Victoria semakin menatap Jongin dengan _intens_ dan hal itu membuat Jongin risih.

"_noona_ sebenar nya ada ap–"

"apa yang terjadi denganmu, Jongin? Dimana bajumu dan noda putih apa yang ada di celanamu itu?!"

"oh.. bajuku terkena noda _ice cream _milik Kyungsoo _hyung_, dan noda putih ini adalah _ice cream vanilla_, _noona_. Jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu." Victoria mengangguk canggung.

"lalu?" Tanya Amber yang tiba-tiba datang.

"sekarang bajuku sedang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo _hyung_ karena dia bilang ia ingin mencucikannya untukku. Aku sudah menolaknya dengan halus, tapi Kyungsoo _hyung_ terus saja memaksaku. Bahkan ia juga berkata agar aku melepaskan celanaku-"

"APA?!" Tanya Victoria dan Amber dengan berteriak secara bersamaan.

"_hey_! Dia berkata seperti itu karena ingin mencucikan celanaku juga! Sudah kubilang jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu."

Jongin sedikit kesal karena kedua _noona_ nya ini suka berfikiran yang aneh-aneh sebelum mendengar penjelasan lengkapnya, sedangkan Amber maupun Victoria hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuk mereka.

"_oh by the way_, _noona_ tahu, tadi saat aku dan Kyungsoo _hyung_ di taman, aku mencium pipi Kyungsoo _hyung_."

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"_WHAT?!_"

.

_**-Little Things-**_

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Ini pengganti fanfic author yang saya hapus, judul nya **The HISTORY When We Meet**. Hope you guys like it ^^

Last,

Mind to review? Gamsa^^~ *flying kiss*

*ps: maaf lama update, ceritanya baru bisa log-in xD


End file.
